Multimedia electronics, typically, have a high degree of versatility with respect to sorting of piece of music or videos as well as to the technical features of the electronics. Accordingly, user-interfaces become increasingly complex and difficult to operate. Ongoing efforts are made to simplify such user interfaces in the direction of increased user-friendliness and intuitive operation. However, the growing number of technical features puts high demands on the design of user interfaces, and the latter is typically not the highest investments made by the suppliers of consumer electronics. There is therefore a steady demand for improvement.
For multimedia systems in homes, several suppliers provide user interfaces in special dedicated hand held remote controls or as software applications for cell phones and tablet computers, so called apps, where a single user interface can be used to regulate the audio volume and other parameters in various rooms of the house. Although, the number of remote controls has been reduced to a single unit, the user interface is seldom simplified by the mere concentration of more devices on a single user interface.